Mission Dessert
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: In the mood for something sweet? Culinary love story. SV Chapter 4 is now uploaded! FINISHED!
1. Vaughn's idea

Disclaimer: I don't own The Alias Show or any of the characters.

Vaughn and Sydney were sitting in the warehouse on two wooden crates, discussing an upcoming mission.

"So, I guess that covers it. Do you have any questions?" Vaughn asked her.

"Nope." Syd replied.

She shifted on her crate trying to get more comfortable.

They usually talked for a few minutes after they got the business stuff out of the way.

Suddenly, Sydney let out a loud sigh.

"What's that for?" Vaughn asked with a slight laugh.

"I just can't believe that the holidays are over. It seems like they just flew by." She said.

"I know. They did go by pretty quickly. I already finished off all of my holiday leftovers." Vaughn said. 

He looked up at her. "How about you, any leftovers?" He asked.

Sydney started laughing. "Are you kidding? Will came over everyday to eat them. They are long gone."

They continued to talk about the holidays, until Vaughn looked at her quite seriously and asked, "What's your favorite dessert?"

Sydney stared at him. "You mean holiday dessert?" She asked.

"No, just regular favorite. I don't know why, but I know all of my friend's favorite desserts. So, I was wondering what yours is." Vaughn told her.

Sydney gave a slight shrug. "I guess I'd have to say Lemon Meringue Pie.

I absolutely love Lemon Meringue Pie."

"What's yours?" She asked him.

Vaughn looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess I'd have to say that mine is Brownies. I just really, really like Brownies."

  
Sydney laughed softly, and then she glanced at her watch. "Oh!" She gasped. "I better go pack it's getting late."

He smiled at her. "Okay. But remember be careful."

Sydney smiled back at him. When she smiled, it lit up the room like the sun as it slowly rises over the horizon.

"I will be." And then she was gone.

After Sydney had finished her mission she returned home, and started unpacking.

Halfway through her unpacking process the phone rang.

Francie was at the restaurant, so Sydney knew that she was the only one there to answer it.

"Hello" She said impatiently as she picked up the phone. She hated being interrupted when she was in the middle of something.

"Joey's Pizza?" Someone said on the other end.

Sydney sighed loudly. "Wrong number."

While Sydney had been away, Vaughn had been thinking about their previous conversation.

She had seemed really down about the holidays being over already.

Vaughn figured it probably wasn't just about them being over. But about having to go back to work, and see Sloane's cruel face everyday.

Either way she had seemed down. So he decided too make her, her favorite dessert.

Vaughn decided to hand make everything for the Lemon Meringue Pie.

He was even going to grind up Gram Crackers for the crust.

Vaughn went online, and printed out a recipe that told him how to make everything.

Then he went to the store and got everything listed on the recipe.

The night before Sydney got home, he was standing in his kitchen assembling all of the things he would need to make her pie.

As he stood there getting everything ready he started thinking about how much he loved her.

But he couldn't think of a way special enough to tell her.

Sighing, he started grinding up the Gram Crackers for the crust, and glanced over at the empty aluminum pie tin.

Suddenly, he stopped grinding, and just stood there with a huge smile plastered on his face as he stared at the tin.Inspiration had struck!

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue? Please keep all reviews G rated.


	2. Sydney's shock

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

Sydney walked into the warehouse and tried to smile when she reached Vaughn.

She was grumpy because she hadn't been able to sleep on the plane.

Vaughn could tell that she wasn't in the best of moods, so he made the mission debriefing as short as possible.

Fifteen minutes later, Sydney was ready to head home. 

She was supposed to have dinner with Will and Francie. 

But, as she turned to leave Vaughn's soft call made her turn back around.

He was standing there holding a pie. 

"It's Lemon Meringue," he said.

Sydney just stood there staring at him.

Suddenly she walked over, took the pie, and set it down on the crate.

Turning back around, she reached out and hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

When she pulled away there were tears glistening in her eyes.

"You just made my day 100% better" she said.

Vaughn smiled shyly. "Well I made it, so I don't know if it's any good."

Sydney smiled widely. "I'm sure it's great."

"Thanks again" she called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

When she walked in the door Will and Francie were setting the table for dinner.

Francie looked up and smiled. "Hey girl, you actually made it in time for dinner."

Sydney mock frowned. "Don't mess with me. Cause if you do I might not share my pie."

"OOH pie! Where'd you get that?" Will asked.

Sydney smiled. "A coworker gave it to me. And I was just kidding about not sharing, we'll have it for dessert."

After dinner and dessert, which everyone agreed was fabulous; they all watched some TV until Syd announced that she was going to bed.

Will took that as a hint to go home, so he excused himself and went home.

The next morning, Sydney and Francie finished off the pie for breakfast.

Francie left for the restaurant while Sydney was still eating.

After she finished, Sydney stood up and walked over to the trashcan to throw the empty pie tin away.

But right before she tossed it into the trash, she noticed a bunch of carved marks in the bottom of it.

Squinting at it, she slowly lifted it closer.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, there was some kind of coded message carved right into the bottom of the pie tin!

Just then she heard Francie open the front door, and call out that, "She had been halfway to the restaurant, when she realized that she was still wearing her chicken slippers.

Sydney ignored her, and slipped away to her bedroom to decode the message.

It took her about five minutes to finish decoding it.

After Sydney had finished, she just stared at the message in disbelief.

Shaking her head as if to clear her vision, she whispered, "It can't be true. That can't be right!"

Grabbing her notebook, she redecoded the message two more times.

The results remained the same.

Finally she sat back looking totally freaked out, as she continued to stare at the message.

It looked so real, and scary written in her bold handwriting on the stark white paper.

It read, "Sydney I love you!"

A/N: Well what did you guys think? Should I continue??? Please click the little purple button, so that I at least know you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no implied or bleeped out with stars cuss words. Thanks!


	3. Sydney's decision

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show, any of the characters or anything pertaining to the show.

Sydney heard a car door slam and an engine start up. Francie was leaving for the restaurant again.

As soon as she heard the car leave, Sydney let out a piercing scream.

"I can't believe this! What am I going to do? What should I do?"

Sydney decided to go for a run to try and clear her head.

After she had been running for a while she found herself running past the man that played the homeless guy.

Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, Sydney contemplated whether she wanted to see her mother or not.

"_Plus, what if I run into Vaughn_?" Sydney thought.

But, the need to see her mother quickly outweighed her concern over possibly seeing Vaughn.

Turning around, Sydney jogged back to the man and dropped a coin in his cup.

A few minutes later, Sydney took a deep breath and headed down the hall to her mothers cell.

She hadn't seen Vaughn at all.

"Hey mom."

Irina looked up at her and smiled. "Hello Sydney. Is something wrong? You look a bit upset."

"I'm fine. Well, actually I'm a bit confused and a tad bit upset" Sydney said.

Irina's brow wrinkled almost imperceptibly.

"What's wrong?" Irina asked, concern lacing the inquiry.

Sydney sighed, and inched as close to the glass pane as she could get. "Vaughn made me a pie and carved into the bottom of the tin, there was a coded message."

Irina quirked an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well it said" here Sydney squirmed uncomfortably.

Irina continued to stare at her.

"It said 'that he loved me,'" this she whispered.

Irina again just stared at her.

"Mom!" 

"What Sydney? What did you want me to say?" Irina asked.

"I don't know. I need advice," Sydney answered.

Irina looked down at the ground. When she looked back up, she looked a little sad.

"Sydney, the only advice I feel free to give you is that, Regret is a hard thing to live with." The pain of past decisions was evident in her eyes.

Sydney gulped. "Thank you, mom."

Then she turned and left.

Sydney had the day off from Sd-6, but she had a meeting with Vaughn that afternoon.

That made her extremely nervous. "But" she reasoned, "_he won't know if I've finished_ _the pie or not_."

For hours, Sydney just sat on the sofa, in her sunroom, sipping tea and thinking about how she wanted to handle the situation.

Finally, after hours of deliberation she made a decision.

Grinning, she grabbed her keys and headed for the store.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? I know it's short, but there's more. Please click the little, purple button and leave a review so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Sydney's message

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

A/N: Please leave a review. I LOVE FEEDBACK!

A few hours later, Sydney took a deep breath, grabbed her keys and her creation and headed for the front door.

Sydney started to open the front door, but stopped midway when she felt something under her shoe.

Looking down, she started laughing, and shook her head. Francie had left her chicken slippers lying right in front of the front door.

"She must have almost worn them to work again," Sydney muttered.

Smiling, she opened the door and headed out to her meeting with Vaughn.

"Hi, Vaughn" Sydney said nonchalantly as she walked into the warehouse.

She didn't want him to figure out that she had already found his message.

Vaughn regarded her nervously for a minute, but relaxed when he saw how normal she was acting.

They quickly went over their business stuff, and then Sydney announced that she would be right back, and that Vaughn was to stay put.

Smiling, Sydney hurried out to her car to retrieve her surprise for him.

Vaughn sat down on his crate and stared after her.

He wondered what she was up to.

Still smiling, Sydney walked up to Vaughn and handed him a rectangular, aluminum pan with brownies in it.

Vaughn looked at her and smiled. "Okay, Syd, what is this?"

She grinned back at him. "Your favorite dessert."

Then she turned on her heel and left without another word.

Vaughn sat there for a few minutes after she left, shaking his head and laughing.

"That girl is one of a kind."

Three days later, Vaughn was sitting at his kitchen table finishing off Syd's brownie.

As he was taking the last bite, he stood up and looked down to grab the pan, to trash it.

What he saw in the pan made him sit back down in his chair, hard.

There was a coded message in his dessert pan, too.

Which could only mean one thing, she had found his message!

Suddenly, he jumped up and grabbed a notebook and pencil.

Two minutes later, Vaughn sat back in his chair, a wide grin on his face as he stared at the return message.

"I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

A/N: So, what did you guys think? This is probably the end of this particular fic. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Please review this chapter also! :)   Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
